Ketika Author Bingung Membuat FF
by yamaknae
Summary: Otak si author uda buntu setengah mampus buat bikin FF baru... Namun satu per satu member-member Suju ngasih masukan buat FF dia.. Apakah yang akan terjadi


Ketika Author bingung membuat FF

"Huaaah…", hela napas author yang dari tadi gegulingan geje dibawah sebuah meja yang tingginya hanya selutut. Diatas meja tersebut, laptopnya dibiarkan menyala ytapi tidak dia gunakan sedikit pun. *hemat energi woy*

Tiba-tiba Sungmin dan Kyuhyun datang menghampiri si author yang masih gegulingan geje

"Thor, kamu lagi ngapain? Lagi latihan drama jadi kambing guling yah?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan santai

"Ani! Aku lagi bingung mau bikin FF tentang apa", jawab author yang mengubah posisinya jadi tengkurep

"Mana… Mana…", tutur Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri laptop milik author yang ada diatas meja, "wooow… kosong melompong bo!", tambahnya

"Nae, makanya kasih ide dong. Author minggu-minggu ini sibuk banget", ujar author menghela napas

"Memangnya kamu sibuk apa?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Sibuk TO, belajar buat UAN UAS, ujian praktek, belum beliin makanan buat Taera *Taera itu kura-kura peliharaan author" Yesungie oppa pelit ga mau bagi makanan DDangkoma dikit", jawab author

"Mmm… gimana kalau kamu bikin FF yang belum pernah kamu bikin", usul Sungmin

"Misalnya?", lanjut author

"Mmm… FF… NC misalnya", jawab Sungmin tertunduk malu

"Hah? Minnie oppa, author ini umurnya belum lebih dari 17 tahun 1 bulan. Mana ada pengalaman kayak begitu", jawab author polos

"Omona! Yang nyuruh kamu bikin FF pake pengalaman sendiri siapa? Kamu masih kecil tau ga!", sergah Sungmin yang kaget

"Lah terus gimana?", tanya author lagi

"Kyu, kamu aja yang jelasin ke author lemot itu deh", ujar Sungmin

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun

"Tumben nih orang ga ada nyolot. Biasanya ada aja dia nyolot-nyolot yang nusuk-nusuk hati", piker Sungmin dan author

Lalu Sungmin dan author melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang dari tadi duduk didepan laptop

Ternyata dia sedang asyik main starcraft menggunakan laptop milik author

"Nae, ada apa?", tanyanya sambil memandang kea rah author dan Sungmin namun tangannya tetap memainkan game-nya *gimana coba tuh caranya dia main tanpa ngeliat layar*

"Pantes aja lu diem mulu! Pergi lu sono! Ganggu aja", ujar author yang kesal lalu mengusir kedua namja tersebut

"Ish, masih pengen main tau! Author pelit!", gumam Kyuhyun lalu ia mengeluarkan PSP-nya dari dalam kantong dan memainkannya, sementara itu Sungmin tiba-tiba kepikiran dengan FF NC tentangnya yang pernah ia baca *ditendang Sungmin* dan author kembali ke kegiatannya yang sebelumnya yaitu gegulingan geje dibawah meja

"Haduh! Makin buntu aja nih otak! Kagak ada pencerahan sedikit pun", gumam author

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk dan Donghae datang menghampiri author

"Thor, boleh pinjem laptop bentar ga?",tanya Eunhyuk

"Ne, buat apa?", tanya author

"Biasa…", jawab Eunhyuk sementara itu Donghae sibuk ngeliatin Taera yang ada didalam kotak

"Apa Hyukkie oppa? Jangan berletoy-letoy-lah, to the point aja", ujar author yang mulai bingung dengan maksud Eunhyuk

"Buat nonton…", ujar Eunhyuk namun langsung dipotong oleh author

"Istighfar *ga mungkin*! Istighfar Hyukkie oppa! Jangan nodai kesucian laptop aku dengan keyadonganmu!", ujar author panic

Mendengar author panic, tiba-tiba Donghae membuka mulutnya, "Nonton Spongebob kok thor, tadi kita pinjem punya Key, dia kan punya bejibun film Spongebob, dari yang original sampai yang bajakan 5000 perak pun dia punya"

"Spongebob?", ulang author

"Ho`oh, tadi ketemu Key yang lagi nawar *emang uda ada jiwa ibu-ibu kali tuh orang ==* DVD Spongebob di mamang-mamang DVD bajakan dipinggir jalan, terus karena Hyukkie ga punya uang, dia jadi pinjem DVD Key yang baru dibelinya", ujar Donghae panjang lebar

"Terus Key oppa mau minjemin?", tanya author lagi

"Ya iyalah, Hyukkie ngancem bakal ngebocorin semua rahasia dia", jawab Donghae sementara eunhyuk hanya mangut-mangut sambil tetawa geje

"Apa contohnya?", tanya author

"Dia itu suka ngasih makan member SHINee pake makanan sisa beberapa hari yang lalu, dia hobi minjen boxer Minho biar boxer pink dia ga kotor *hanya imajinasi author kok, mohon maaf yah para Lockets ==* dan lain-lain", ujar Donghae

"Nah loh! Itu Hae oppa uda ngebocorin rahasianya", ujar author sambil terkekeh

"Yang janjikan Hyukkie bukan aku",jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum nakal

"Arraso… Arraso…", ujar author

"Jadi mau minjemin ga? Ini edisi rare loh, kata Key sih, tapi ga tau bener atau ga", ujar Eunhyuk

"Aku lagi pakai Hyukkie oppa, pinjam punya Siwonie oppa atau Teukie oppa deh",jawab author malas

"Bangke lu! Bilang aja dari tadi, Hae kita pergi aja yuk! Kita bajak punya Siwonie aja", ujar Eunhyuk sambil marah-marah lalu menarik tangan Donghae pergi

"Thor, sebenarnya dia mau nonton Spongebob edisi yadong loh *Spongebob bisa yadong yah?* hahahahahaha", tutur Donghae sebelum pergi meninggalkan author yang shock mendengar perkataannya

Setelah kunjungan dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae, ternyata author masih belum dapat ide juga

"Kok kayaknya mereka pada ngomongin yadong yah? Apa lagi demam yadong", piker author bingung

"Author!", pekik seseorang sambil berteriak geje dan menghampiri author

"Mwo?", tanya author yang kaget dan langsung memandang ke asal suara tersebut

"Siwonie oppa?", tambah author yang bingung

"Kamu bilang apa ke Hyukkie hyung? Dia make laptop aku buat nonton yadong", ujar Siwon yang berdiri di dekat author lalu diikuti Shindong dan Kibum

"Jinjja? Dia beneran pake laptop oppa buat nonton yadong? Kirain Hae oppa bo`ong", tanya author

"Ho`oh, tuh lagi nonton", sambbung Kibum

"Padahal dia adlah anak yang diberkati Tuhan, kalau begini bagaimana dia bisa dituntun ke jalan yang benar", ujar Siwon yang memulai khotbahnya

"Arraso… arraso…, cukup Siwonie", ujar Shindong sambil makan bakwan *Bakwan telah diliris di Korea, hadiri dan datanglah beramai-ramai untuk mencobanya(?)*

"Siwonie oppa mau dapet pahala ga?", tanya author

"Maulah, siapa yang ga mau coba?", jawaab Siwon

"Yo wes. Biarin Hyukkie oppa nonton, lagian Hae oppa yang nemenin dia kan?", tanya author

"Tapi… yang ditonton itu ga bagus", ujar Siwon

"Hyung, kalau hyung ga mau dia nonton begituan, kenapa dikasih pinjem laptopnya?", tanya Kibum yang kayaknya berpihak kepada author

"Aku kan ga tau kalo dia mau nonton yang begituan", jawab Siwon

"Oppa, bukannya Hae oppa ikut nonton yah?", tanya author dan langsung membuat Siwon pucat, sepertinya dia `ngeh` dengan maksud author

"Hae hyuuuuuuung! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari gangguan dan godaan syaitan yang terkutuk *ditimpuk Eunhyuk*", pekik Siwon lalu berlari slow motion ke tempat Donghae dan Eunhyuk

"Kibumie oppa. Siwonie oppa itu begitu yah, dari dulu?", tanya author yang melihat Shindong berlari mengejar Siwon

"Dia kayak gitu kalau uda menyangkut masalah `itu` terutama dengan Eunhyuk hyung", jawab Kibum

"Kamu lagi apa sih thor?", tanya Kibum yang mulai tertarik dengan kegiatan author

"Ini wa, mau bikin FF, tapi ga tau mau bikin tentang apa", jawab author sambil tengkurep, "ada ide?", tambah author

"Bikin aja soal fiksi ilmiah", usul Kibum

"Hah? Authorkan anak IPS, mana ngerti masalah ilmiah", jawab author

"Idih, itukan ga peduli IPA atau IPS, kalo imajinasinya kuat pasti bisa bikinnya", sergah Kibum

"Aigo… Oppa, tar tuh ya, pasti ada hubungannya dengan planet, bulan, galaksi danlain-lain. Planet aja ga bisa aku sebutin nama satelit-satelit alaminya",ujar author

"Nih author geblek atau bego yah?", pikir Kibum, "yah ga usah tentang planet-planetlah,yang gampang-gampang aja", ujar Kibum

"Contohnya?", tanya author

"Proses fotosintesis anak-anak suju", kawab Kibum

Hening. Author terdiam, Kibum cengengesan, lalat terbang pake sayap, kebo lagi merenggang nyawanya saat mau disembelih sama tukang jagal *plak*

"Kibumie oppa salah makan atau kebentur tadi, apa coba maksudnya `proses fotosintesis anak Suju`?", tanya author

"Yah, kamu jemur aja anak-anak Suju dihalaman depan, terus liatin keringat mereka yang mulai menguap", jawab Kibum

"Ya! Setelah itu potong tipis-tipis,goring sampai agak mengembang! Jadilah kripik Suju, asli 100% dari member Suju. Anda akan serasa lebih dekat dengan member setelah memakannya", tambah author, "Kibumie oppa susul Siwonie oppa sama shindong oppa gih", lanjut author

"Kayaknya bakal laku keras kalo kita jual ntu kripik", tutur Kibum lalu meninggalkan author

"Emang nih para oppa, otaknya uda pada ga beres, kecapekkan kayaknya", piker author dalam benaknya

Tiba-tiba Siwon muncul lagi dan berkata, "Thor, bikin aja FF tentang kebesaran Tuhan aja, nanti kalo banyak yang baca, kamu bakal dapet banyak pahala juga", ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan author yang memandangnya aneh

"Tuh kan, memang aneh dari dulu", piker author

Karena merasa agak kelaparan, author memutuskan untuk kedapur

Didapur ternyata ada Ryeowook dan Yesung. Ryeowook sedang memotong sayuran sedangkan Yesung hanya… hanya menuh-menuhin dapur aja, pemeriah gitu *ditinju Yesung* dan bersama Ddangkoma tentunya

"Ya! Yesungie oppa! Bagi makanan Ddangkoma buat Taera dong!", ujar author

Yesung tidak menjawab, "Ddangko, kamu lapar yah? Mau makan?", gumamnya pelan sementara Ryeowook tetap diam

"Oppa!", panggil author

Tidak ada respon, namun Ryeowook mulai menolehkan wajahnya, "ada apa thor?", tanya Ryeowook

"Aku mau minta makanan Ddangkoma buat Taera, ga sempat beli", jawab author, "Yesungie oppa!", panggil author lagi

"Lapar yah? Kamu mau makan yang mana? Yang biasa atau cornflakes *ini kura-kura makan makan manusia yah?*, ujar Yesung, namun Ddangkoma hanya terdiam memandangnya *Ddangkoma uda ga takut lagi sama orang*

"OPPA!", teriak author didepan telinga Yesung

"OMOOOONAAAAA!", teriak Yesung yang kaget, "Aigo… Apa sih?", tanyanya sambil memegang telinganya

"Yesungie oppa jangan nanam headset didalam telinga dong!", ujar author yang kesal karena dikacangin

"Hah? Siapa yang nanam headset!", ujar Yesung yang kaget

"Abis oppa diteriakin juga ga denger, konsen amat sama DDangkoma", gumam author sementara Ryeowook hanya tersenyum simpul

"Terserahlah. Jadi kamu mau apa thor?", tanya Yesung

"Bagi makanan Ddangkoma dong", ujar author

"Ok", jawab Yesung singkat

"Yeee…!", teriak author yang senang, "… 1 genggam 3000 perak ye!",tambahnya

"Alamak! Masih bayar juga? Yang bener aja! Kim Jong Woon oppa pelitnya kebangetan!", ejek author , "Wookie oppa aja yah", tambah author

"Mm… Gimana yaaaah…", ujar Ryeowook sambil memintir-mintir rambutnya *dihajar Ryeowook*

"Yaaaah…", hela napas author

"Ya uda deh, aku temenin", jawab author lalu menghentikan kegiatan masak memasaknya

"Loh kok, wookie oppa berhenti masak?", tanya author dan Yesung langsung manggut-manggut

"Tadi katanya mau ditemenin, yah ini, ayo kita pergi", ajak Ryeowook

"Omo! Oppa, aku bisa digerek sama Shindong oppa, Kangin oppa dan Hyukkie oppa kalau kamu pergi tanpa menyelesaikan masakkanmu", tukasnya author

"Nae, Wookie, jangan sembarangan kabur, tar kamu dijitak loh", tutur Yesung

"Jadi gimana nih hyung? Kasihan author sama Taera", ujar Ryeowook *Ya allah, baik bener nih orang*

"Ya udahlah, tar aku yang temenin, sekalian mau nyari pita buat Ddangkomi", jawab Yesung, "ngomong-ngomong kamu kesini mau ngapain?", tambahnya

""Oh iya, aku mau nyari makanan, laper, uda kehabisan energy", jawab author lalu ngeloyor kedepan kulkas dan mengambil sebotol susu pisang

"Kehabisan energy? Abis nebas rumputkah? Aku belum selesai masak", kata Ryeowook

"Gal ah, aku ga ada ide buat FF yang baru", jawab author sambil menyeruput susu pisangnya, "ada ide?", tambahnya

"Bikin FF tentang masak memasak aja ", usul Ryeowook

"Tentang kura-kura juga bagus", tamabh Yesung

"Kalo masak memasak uda biasa oppa, kecuali bisa dibikin lain daripada yang lain", ujar author, "Oppa kura-kura mulu, aku beson dengernya", tambah author lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu sambil membawa susu tersebut sementara kedua namja itu yang terus memerhatikan author hingga hilang tak berbekas (?)

"Uwoooo! Masakanku gosong!", pekik Ryeowook

"Tunggu dulu, tadi dia minum susu pisangkan?", tanya Yesung lalu dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Ryeowook yang meratapi masakannya, "Eh woy! Tadi itukan susu pisang punya aku yang sengaja disimpan biar bisa berfermentasi" *oppa kayak tau maksud fermentasi aja*, pekiknya lalu pergi mengejar author

Namun, ia tidak dapat menemukan author, ia hanya menemukan Taera yang sedang tertidur

Tiba-tiba insting kura-kuranya muncul *plak*, perlahan ia mulai mendekati kotak Taera, "Taer, kamu belum makan yah? Emang jahat tuh author, ga mau ngasih kamu makanan sedikit pun *oppa yang pelit ga mau ngasih makanannya* Aku kasih makanan Ddangkoma yah, dia lagi diet, jadi agak dikurangin jatah makannya", ujar Yesung dan larut dalam dunia kura-kuranya

Ditempat lain author pergi ke taman untuk mencari inspirasi, tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan 2 namja yang sedang mancing dipinggir danau

"Chullie oppa! Hankyung oppa!", pekik author menyapa kedua namja yang sedang memancing tersebut

"Eh author, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?", tanya Hankyung dengan ramah

"Lagi…", jawab author lalu dipotong sama Heecul

"Eh… eh! Buset dah nih ikan! Kuat banget narik pancingan gw! Tertarik kali nih ikan yah, sama pancingan gw gara-gara gw cakep! *ya ampun, masih narsis aja tuh orang* Kyung! Bantuin gw nariknya!", pekik Heechul sambil menarik-narik pancingannya

"Ya tuhan…. Beratnyaaa!", ujar Hankyung menarik pancingan Heechul

"Kamu ngapain disini?", tanya Heechul ke author

"Iseng aja. Oppa ga bantuin Hankyung oppa buat narik pancinganmu?", tanya author sambil menunjuk ke arah Hankyung yang sedang berusaha menarik pancingan Heechul sendirian

"Ga. Bisa sendirilah dia, uda tua kok", jawab Heechul singakat

"Ne, Chullie, lepas deh tuh ikannya, uda kembali ke pelukan ibunya lagi", tutur Hankyung yang menghampiri author dan Heechul

"Wueits! Pabbo! Kok malah dilepasin sih? Kan bisa buat lauk kita nanti malem, biar Wookie bisa bikin sushi *oppa kayak pernah makan aja* atau sup tulang! *perasaan sup tulang itu pake tulang sapi oppa* *ditimpuk reders gara-gara muncul terus*", ujar Heechul lalu memukul-mukul Hankyung pelan

"Mianhe, Chullie! Ikannya gede banget sih!", kata Hankyung sambil melindungi kepalanya yang sedang dipukul-pukul Heechul

Tak lama setelah itu Heechul pun selesai menganiaya Hankyung. "Jadi kamu ngapain kesini?", tanya Hankyung pelan

"Lagi pengen nyari inspirasi buat FF baru oppa", jawab author sambil menunduk

"Lah? Tadi kamu bilang lagi iseng. Mana yang bener?", tanya Heechul

"Dua-duanya bener oppa", jawab author, "Kalian ada idekah?", tambah author

"Bikin tentang China", usul Hankyung dengan mata bersinar-sinar *ada lampunya kali*

"Jaaah! Oppa! Aku belum pernah ke China! Mana tau kayak apa China itu", keluh author

"Oh iya yah", ujar Hankyung sambil terkekeh

"Tentang kontes kecantikkan dan ketampanan aja! Tapi aku harus jadi pemeran utama yang memenangkan kedua kategori tersebut", usul Heechul dengan semangat

"Oppa narsis mulu", jawab author singkat yang memandangi Heechul yang sibuk berkaca dengan Kaca kecil gambar Hello Kitty miliknya

"Jadi gimana?", tanya Hankyung

"Ntar deh. Tar pasti dateng tuh ide di otak", jawab author, "Ya uda deh, aku balik dulu oppa. Bye… Jangan telat pulang yah", tambah author

Lalu author meninggalkan kedua namja tersebut yang sudah kembali terfokus untuk memancing

Ketika sudah sampai ditempat asalnya(?) author kembali gegulingan geje karena belum dapet ide sama sekali

"Kami pulaaaaaaang~!", pekik seseorang yang seperti baru saja tiba dan author sama sekali tidak niat buat menyapanya

"Ne, thor. Kok ga nyambut sih?", tanya seorang namja yang tersenyum lalu kedua lesung pipitnya keluar, mempermanis tampang tampannya

"He? Teukie oppa. Kangin oppa. Selamat datang", tutur author sambil tengkurep

"Kamu lagi ngapain? Ngepel pake baju kah?", tanya Kangin

"Ani! Lagi bingung", jawab author

"Gwaenchanayo? Kamu bingung kenapa?", tanya Leeteuk dengan nada khawatir

"Gwaenchana. Aku mau post FF baru oppa, tapi ga puny aide sama sekali sampai sekarang", jawab author sambil menghela napas, "Oppa ad aide buat bantu aku?", tambah author

"Bikin soal perkelahian, tinju, sumo, gulat, karate!", usul Kangin

"Haah? Aku ga niat bikin yang kayak begituan oppa. Itu sih yang bakal baca anak-anak cowok kali yah", jawab author malas

"Mmm… Gimana kalo tentang pengalaman kamu. Misalnya kayak kejadian hari ini yang telah kamu lalui, kayaknya bakal jadi FF ringan dan tidak akan memberatkan otak para readers yang suntuk. Kamu tau kan, kebanyakan readers itu para pelajar dan mahasiswa, mereka pasti banyak belajar, jadi butuh refreshing dengan cara membaca FF", usul Leeteuk panjang lebar

Usul dari Leeteuk menjadi pencerahan untuk author yang lagi kebingungan, dari semua member hanya usulnyalah yang paling mudah dicerna dan gampang untuk dilaksanakan.

Saat ini, Leeteuk benar-benar bagaikan malaikat yang turun kebumi dan menyuruh author kembali ke jalan yang lurus

"Omoo… Gomawo Teukie oppa! Idemu sangat cemerlang dan membuka otakku menjadi seluas samudra *lebay ah*",tutur autor

"Cheonmaneyo! Tidak masalah, aku memang senang membantu orang lain", jawab Leeteuk sambil tertawa kecil

Dan author langsung mengerjakan FF yang diusulkan oleh Leeteuk

"Ne, Teukie hyung", ujar Yesung yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Ada apa Yesungie?", tanya Leeteuk

"Mahkluk itu telah meminum susu pisangku…", jawab Yesung dengan wajah sedih

"Dia tadi menyuruh Hyukkie hyung buat nonton film `itu` pake laptopku", tambah Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Masakan Wookie gosong", ujar Shindong yang ikutan muncul tiba-tiba

"Dia tidak meminjamkanku laptopnya buat main starcraft", kata Kyuhyun yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Siwonie? Shindong? Kyuhyunie?", ucap Leeteuk kaget melihat saeng-saengnya muncul dan pada ngeluh semua

"Hyung, coba beresin dia dikit", usul Kangin

Saat Leeteuk datang menghampiri meja author, ia tidak menemukan author melainkan sepucuk surat, lalu ia membacanya

**DEAR TEUKIE OPPA atau siapapun yang bacalah, tapi kayaknya Teuki oppa yang baca nih surat** *hah?*

"Apaan sih nih author?", pikir Leeteuk

**Aku yakin saat kamu membaca surat ini pasti saeng-saengmu sudah ngadu bermacam-macam kepadamu tentang ulahku. Tapi aku puas bisa melakukannya, hahahahahaha**

Leeteuk bingung membacanya

**Jadi Teukie oppa, aku mau pindah ke dorm Infinite ***halah*** dulu mau ketemu sama Sungjong. Uda kangen sama dia**

"Astaga nih orang hobinya bikin keroh sama ngerepotin orang", pikir Leeteuk

**Aku pergi sebulan, itu paling cepat loh**

"Yeeee! Beban kami berkurang! Akhirnya mahkluk itu pergi juga dari sini! Makin lama aja lu, biar bisa ngemat beras", pikir Leeteuk kegirangan *oppa sama aja kayak yang lain*

**Jaga diri baik-baik yah~! Author pergi dulu. Bye… bye…**

"Ya… ya… bagus… penuhin aja tuh dorm Infinite emang gw pikirin", pikir Leeteuk, seculas senyum kebahagaiaan tersungging dibibirnya. Ia merasa pundaknya menjadi lebih ringan *astaga, ternyata malaikat bersayap iblis nih orang* *ditendang Leeteuk + Istri-istrinya*, ia merasa akhirnya dirinya dan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya akan kembali merdeka dan hidup tenang selamanya

**PS:**

"Eh, ada pesannya, kecil-kecil pula ia nulisnya", tambah Leeteuk

**Aku bawa laptop oppa yah~! Punya aku mau diservice, jadi sebulan lagi baru aku balikin. Gomawo oppa. Kalau mau belajar nawar, berguru sama Key oppa ya, dia pinter nawar soalnya ***ga penting*

"ALAMAK! */?#$!\=+! LAPTOP GW! AWAS KAU AUTHOR GA TAU DIUNTUNG!", pekik Leeteuk yang kaget membaca akhir dari surat itu

-END-

Yaah... Inilah salah satu kegejean author..

hahahahahahhaha

Yang uda baca kudu **review**!

Wajib hukumnya, tidak dilakukan mendapat dosa, kalo dilakukan ga dapet apa-apa..

hahahahaahahhahahahah

**Balesan Review**

**1. LittleLiappe-sshi**

Gomawo, uda mau baca ^^

hehehehehehehe...

**2. Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie-sshi**

Annyeong..

Gomawo uda mau baca, hahahahaha

pasti diblaikin kok, tapi ga tau kapan XP

**3. Kim TaeNa-sshi**

Hahahahaha..

makasih uda ngebenerin lagi

yah.. aku juga baru nyadarnya pas uda dipost,

bacanya lewat hape pula... XD

hehehehehehe

tapi sekarang uda dibenerin ^^

**4. DesySeungho ShawolShinee-sshi**

Gomawo uda mau baca XDD

hahahahaahha.. idenya juga keluarnya begitu aja..

iya... emang gila semua XP

**5. khususia-sshi**

Gomawo uda mau baca XD

hehehehehehehe...**  
**


End file.
